


Striking a Chord

by beejohnlocked



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Mabel - Freeform, Maribel, isobel x maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: I just wanted to see these ladies hook up.





	Striking a Chord

**Author's Note:**

> I have been shipping Isobel and Maria since 104. Time to write something for them.

“Sit in my lap,” Isobel says, her eyes gleaming, “and let me show you.”

Maria flushes deeply. She doesn’t know where to put her hands; she fidgets, shuffles her feet, stammers a mild protest “But…but Isobel, how-?”

“Trust me, you lovely creature,” Isobel’s icy blue eyes rake up and down Maria’s tight little frame. They are hungry. They are downright lascivious. Beneath her blouse, Maria feels her nipples harden under that gaze.

This is not how this night was supposed to go. Maria never meant for Izzy to find out that she used to have a giant crush on her. Nor did she mean for her to discover the fact that Maria had never had an orgasm at the hands or mouth or appendage of another person. But between the adrenaline of bringing Max back from the dead, and six rounds of drinks with the crew, it had somehow slipped out.

“Never?” Isobel had said, disbelieving but empathetic.

Maria had desperately wanted to melt through the ground. “…It’s not as though I haven’t…tried.” She tried her best not to flush. “I’m just always too…it’s always too much. Overwhelming to the point of distraction. You know?”

“Sensitive,” Isobel gave a nod before downing the remainder of her drink. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people get overwhelmed, especially women. You just need someone who knows the right way to touch you.” Isobel cleared her throat and her face grew knowing and almost needy in a way, her gaze darkening.

Maria could feel her face burn hot, in spite of her efforts to the contrary. “Look…,” she said, not breaking eye contact with Isobel regardless of her discomfort, “It seems there is an expectation that women always enjoy it. I guess I assumed I was just defective.”

Isobel wanted to facepalm and kiss Maria simultaneously. Instead, she threw back her head and laughed. “No…Maria, they don’t always enjoy it. Not all women…and not all of the time,” Isobel’s face was part curious, part sympathetic, and completely aroused. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, biting at her lip. “Feeling good is in your own head, but it’s also in the actions of someone trying to make you feel good. You need the right partner to take care of you,” Isobel, bless her, stroked Maria’s arm gently. Maria still blanched a bit.

“What if they can’t do that?” Maria cleared her throat during the statement, not wanting to sound insecure, shuffling her feet slightly. She didn’t quite know what to do. “It’s just so much pressure. Especially at my age. What if I am just unable to…to come?”

Isobel licked her lips. “Sometimes that happens. And that’s okay. But...I would love to try. If you would allow me to?”

The night ended quite quickly after that. They left. Got a cab. Exchanged heated looks. At some point they began kissing. They arrived back at Isobel’s place and spilled through the door still attached at the mouth.

And now, Izzy. Crooking her fingers in a universal “come here” signal. Spreading her legs, her naked pussy exposed, glistening in the dim light of the table lamp.

Isobel’s bravado is perhaps a bit surprising given the situation at hand, but Maria is thankful for the show of confidence, because she’s frankly a bit terrified. Isobel's pert breasts are on display, a long, thin gold chain falling between them and resting against her stomach. Her toned thighs are flexing and releasing, seeming to quiver with her desire…or this at least this is what Maria likes to think.

“Touch me,” Maria speaks hoarsely. She can’t believe those words come out of her mouth. She’s supposed to _hate_ Isobel these days, but at this moment she can’t remember why. And she doesn’t quite know what else to say at this point, but she knows Isobel’s want for her is as intense as her need for Isobel.

“Sit in my lap,” Isobel repeats, holding her hand out to Maria. Maria acquiesces, takes Isobel’s hand, turns, and lowers herself almost gingerly into the vee between those legs. Isobel’s cunt is so hot and damp against her ass. Maria takes a deep breath so as not to hyperventilate.

“Ah, there we are,” Maria shivers as she feels Isobel’s soft breath against her neck while she begins pressing her lips to Maria’s skin.

Oh… _Christ_. This feels good. Warm arousal surges through Maria’s gut and her breathing grows heavy. It’s never been like this before. Why hasn’t it ever been like this? Isobel’s smooth hands slide up her stomach and cup Maria’s breasts. Her fingertips brush across each nipple, making them harden to peaks instantly. The molten warmth in Maria’s belly suddenly turns sharp and hot. Her legs spread unbidden between Isobel’s.

A brush of one nipple again and a cry escapes Maria, and she wants to be embarrassed for it, but Isobel clearly loves it, echoing her pleasured sound with an encouraging moan of her own.

“Yes, Maria,” Isobel gasps. “That’s it, Beautiful.” Izzy’s hoarse voice suddenly takes on a bit of a desperate tone. “Can I touch you? Will you let me try to make you come?” As Isobel says this, she pinches both nipples. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to have an effect. And does it ever. Maria gasps and writhes. Then Isobel adds a soft “please” and Maria is nearly undone right there. Isobel never is one for unnecessary niceties. She clearly _really_ wants this. And Maria is right there with her. Her back is arching, her hips are circling and giving needy little jerks into the air, helpless moans are escaping her. And Isobel hasn’t even really touched her yet. She decides it’s high time to fix that.

Isobel reaches between Maria’s thighs, barely brushing against her clit, but the response is immediate and intense. Maria grips Isobel’s thigh tightly and actually mewls, her head falling back onto Isobel’s shoulder, curls damp with sweat and in disarray. Isobel holds one hand against Maria’s belly and dips a fingertip of the other hand inside of her, only slightly breaching, and uses her thumb to give a hint of pressure to Maria’s clit. She’s rewarded with a gasp and buck of Maria’s hips.

“Does that feel good, love?” Isobel sounds like a different person, hoarse and wanting and reverent and joyful all at once. Maria has no idea how far this thing between them goes, but her answering moan seems to satisfy Izzy that yes, this is _fucking_ amazing. She keeps the rhythmic pressure against her clit with her thumb while the fingertip plays at dipping inside her again and again. 

Maria’s pussy feels swollen and heavy. Everything is heightened, but it’s somehow not too much. In fact, it’s not quite enough. She needs more, her hips flexing, an instinctive need overtaking her. She’s not sure what she is looking for, but Isobel seems to know.

Izzy thrusts her finger in and out of Maria shallowly, and she is soaking wet. Her thumb has remained a barely there pressure until now, but she knows Maria is getting close, starting to move on her own, needing more.  The walls around her finger begin to flutter, Maria strains upward, seeking, her cries soft and taking on an edge of desperation, her back and neck arched.

“Come for me, Maria,” Isobel mouths against her throat. She thrusts her finger a bit deeper, adds pressure with her thumb and begins circling it over that slick nub and flicks Maria’s nipple with the fingers of her other hand.

The clarity that strikes Maria is remarkable. She suddenly knows exactly what she needs and it is more of this. She needs more and she needs it harder and faster and now and she’s not sure if she’s voicing these thoughts out loud but that tipping point is no longer on the horizon and unattainable but happening now and “Oh my god, Isobel, please, yes!” and she knows she’s screaming and thrashing and she may have just accidentally head butted Izzy but the pleasure coursing through her cannot be contained. Her peak seems to last forever, seizing her body in its grasp until it finally begins to dissipate, giving her a heady feeling as she comes back down to earth, still in Isobel’s lap and suddenly exhausted.

Isobel’s arms remain around her, though she must’ve stopped the sexual touching at some point, now they simply circle her waist and she is pressing soft kisses to Maria’s shoulders.

“That was so beautiful, Maria. Lovely. God l…to give you that pleasure…to make you feel that way…” Isobel continues murmuring praise and sweet nothings and Maria feels her eyes slip closed, her body’s needs flipping the switch from “seek pleasure” to “rest” in spite of her knowing that she wants to make Isobel feel good too. She wants to make Izzy feel the way that Izzy made her feel, she realizes. She wants to see her face while in orgasm, when her eyes cloud and her body jerks. But she’s so tired. This may be the most tired she’s ever felt.

“Shh, it’s okay, love, there’s plenty of time for that later,” Isobel says, and Maria realizes she’s been speaking her thoughts out loud once again. Isobel helps Maria to her feet and leads her to her bed, tucking her in and climbing in beside her, pulling her close and kissing her temple. “Sleep now,” Isobel says, and Maria does.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
